Para llegar a ti
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Ya se acercaba San Valentin, era el momento ideal para poder confesarle sus sentimientos atraves de unos chocolates y con ayuda de una amiga haria lo posible para que todo salga perfecto pero no penso que su confension no saldria como lo tenia planeado.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira–sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

 **Aclaraciones**

" _Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹ _Letra cursiva››_ – pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

( ) Ciertas aclaraciones

 **Dedicatoria:** Esta historia está dedicada a una persona especial para mí, la que siempre me inspira con sus historias y es una gran amiga, esto te lo dedico a ti Suno Andrew

 **Para llegar a ti**

 **.**

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

El murmullo de todas las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor le molestaba, odiaba ser el centro de atención y más si todas las personas que lo observaban eran mujeres, es que no podían meterse en sus asuntos que estar mirándolo y riéndose de él – sería un perfecto regalo – volvió la vista hacia la persona que lo acompañaba – Hayato sé que estas incomodo por la situación en la que nos encontramos pero acepte salir contigo porque me pediste ayuda – agrego al ver el ceño fruncido del peli plateado.

Y antes de que pudiera decir alguna cosa, una de las personas que atendía el lugar los interrumpió – es una excelente elección, su novia estará feliz de que le compre este collar – y al decir aquello miro a la joven de cabellera negra que estaba a su lado – no es así señorita.

– No somos novios – dijeron ambos, Gokudera chasqueo la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada y la pelinegra solo siguió mirando los collares que estaban en el aparador.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! – se disculpó la joven por su errada conclusión y con nerviosismo decidió dejarlos solos hasta que ellos volvieran a solicitar su ayuda.

Después de ver los collares, manillas y anillos el joven peli plateado al fin pudo decidirse por uno, para su alivio, salieron de ese lugar infestado de mujeres que solo estaban atentas a lo que ellos hacían.

Miro la caja que contenía el collar que decidió comprar, no estaba seguro de dárselo a ella y más al saber que sus sentimientos aun no eran correspondidos.

– No lo pienses mucho Hayato, los sentimientos de una persona puede cambiar con el tiempo – se pregunta cómo es que ella podía leerlo tan fácilmente – y más si ese sentimiento no es cuidado día a día.

– Solo dices tonterías, que te hace creer que estoy pensando exactamente en eso – el sonrojo que mostraban sus mejillas le confirmaban a la joven que el había entendido muy bien sus palabras, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios – no sonrías cuando el Juudaime no está cerca – comento a la vez que le daba un pequeño golpe en la frente, mientras veía con enojo como ciertos hombres veían de cierta manera a su acompañante como buen amigo debía cuidarla y más si era una persona importante para su Juudaime.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Haru está feliz de que Yong-san aceptara hacer chocolates con ella – le sonrió mientras sostenía el envase que contenía el chocolate amargo que usarían, después de haberlo pensado por mucho tiempo había decidido llamar a la joven pelinegra para invitarla a preparar chocolates para San Valentín – _‹‹además es la novia de Tsuna-san››_

– Me gustaría ser tu amiga Haru-san por eso nunca dudes en llamarme, siempre estaré dispuesta a lo que necesites – la joven azabache empezó a colocar todos los materiales que utilizarían en el mesón sin ver la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de la castaña por sus palabras – ¿Qué tipo de chocolate piensas realizar? De seguro cualquiera que hagas le encantara a Hayato.

– ¡Hahi! – en esos momentos que estaba recibiendo agua en una de las ollas al momento de escuchar sus palabras por la sorpresa derramo todo en el piso, dejo la olla en la mesa mientras iba por un trapo para limpiar el desastre que provoco todo ante la atenta mirada de su compañera que se mantenía en silencio esperando una respuesta, una vez logro dejar todo en orden miro a su amiga mientras sus mejillas empezaban a adquirir un tono rojizo – Haru n-no sabe de qué está hablando Yong-san.

– Pensé que los chocolates que realizarías se lo entregarías a Hayato pero si me equivoque, te pido disculpas por mi pensamiento erróneo – realizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza antes de colocarse el mandil que utilizaría para evitar ensuciarse.

– No te disculpes Yong-san – negó con la cabeza y las manos antes de suspirara y jugar con sus dedos - ¿Cómo supiste que le entregaría los chocolates a Gokudera-san?

– Eres un libro abierto Haru-san – le sonrió – además la forma de estos moldes te delataron un poco – le enseño aquellos moldes de silicona con cierta forma logrando que la joven se sintiera más avergonzada que antes – es la primera vez que realizare un chocolate así que estaré a tu cuidado Haru-san – se inclinó en forma de respeto a su maestra.

– ¡Hahi! Yong-san nunca realizo un chocolate-desu~ – la joven la miro mientras negaba – ¡ni siquiera para sus anteriores novios!

– Tsunayoshi es la primera persona con la cual he tenido una larga relación, mayormente los anteriores eran solo un arreglo entre familias y no duraban más de un mes – dijo mientras recordaba ese tiempo – por eso nunca tuve la necesidad de celebrar San Valentín.

Haru se acercó a ella mientras sujetaba sus manos con un brillo en los ojos – ¡No te preocupes-desu~! Realizaremos el mejor chocolate para Tsuna-san – dijo con entusiasmo, Yong solo sonrió ante su alegría.

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra, primero empezaron a cortar los chocolates que utilizarían colocándolos en un bol, para después colocar agua en una cacerola hasta que esta rompiera en hervor todo esto para poder hacer el baño maría, una vez se logró aquello colocaron el bol en cacerola mientras removían el chocolate esperando hasta que esta se diluya. Cuando el chocolate pasó de un estado sólido a líquido, retiraron el bol de la cacerola y con ayuda de una brocha empezaron a pintar los moldes de silicona que utilizarían con el chocolate para después ser llevado al congelador debían realizar el mismo proceso unas dos veces más.

– Fue más sencillo de lo que creía – pensó en voz alta la joven pelinegra mientras veía los moldes con chocolate aunque se preguntaba si lo entregarían vacío, parecía más como unos cascarones de chocolate con la forma de los moldes.

– Solo falta elegir el relleno-desu~

– ¿Relleno? – así que aún les faltaba terminar.

– Por supuesto, es la parte más divertida-desu~ - dijo con entusiasmo, mientras iba al refrigerador sacando algunas frutas dejándolo frente a su acompañante para después ir donde la alacena sacando frutos secos para ponerlos junto a las frutas, después fue a una repisa para sacar dulce de leche y chocolate blanco.

Yong solo la vio ir de un lado a otro mientras ponía varios ingredientes en la mesa – _‹‹será más complicado de lo que pensé››_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsunayoshi se encontraba revisando unos cuantos papeles hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta distrayéndolo de su trabajo, con tranquilidad vio cómo su amigo peli plateado ingresar al despacho – Juudaime todo lo que solicito para este día se encuentra listo – le informaba mientras le entrega más papeleo provocando que la sonrisa que había hace unos momentos en su rostro desapareciera en solo unos segundos, como odiaba el papeleo y lo peor era que por más que intentara deshacerse de ellos, estos parecían triplicarse en solo unos segundos.

– Gracias Hayato – le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, no era culpa de su guardián del montón de papeleo que llegaba a su escritorio, él sabía muy bien quienes eran los que le mandaban tanto trabajo, lo mejor era no enviarlos en una misma misión la próxima vez – espero poder terminar pronto – miro el reloj que se encontraba frente suyo, aún tenía tiempo solo rezaba para que el papeleo no se siga multiplicando y terminara a tiempo.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas miro con cierta pena a su querido Juudaime sabía que ese día era importante para él ya que era la primera vez que pasaría esa fecha con su novia y el deseaba celebrarlo aunque parecían que sus planes se veían frustrados por todo su trabajo – Juudaime si lo desea yo puedo encargarme del papeleo – propuso y al ver la mirada brillante del castaño supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

– ¡En serio te encargarías del papeleo!

– ¡Por supuesto Juudaime! Si puedo serle de ayuda me encargare de lo que le falta – dijo con un poco de entusiasmo, sabía que se arrepentiría después pero por ver la felicidad de su cielo haría eso y mucho más. Tsunayoshi le agradeció una vez más antes de salir del despacho ya que no deseaba encontrarse con su "tutor", no deseaba ser castigado espartanamente por dejar sus deberes a la derriba pero era importante lo que tenía que hacer.

Gokudera miro la gran montaña de papeles que había en el escritorio, chasqueo la lengua estaba más que seguro que todos esos documentos debían ser sobre reparaciones y otras cosas más que causaban el loco de las peleas y el ilusionista.

Tardaría un buen tiempo en terminar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de unos minutos en los que pensaron con que podrían rellenar sus chocolates, se decidieron con varios rellenos de la preferencia de la persona a la que entregarían los chocolates.

– Haru-san, el chocolate blanco se acabó y nos faltaran algunas fresas para terminar con el coulis – informo la pelinegra mientras licuaba las fresas que tenían, lo cual era muy poca cantidad.

– ¡Eso es malo-desu~! Tenemos que ir a comprar más – se sacó el mandil que llevaba para después sujetar la mano de la pelinegra arrastrándola por los pasillos.

En el camino se encontraron con los pequeños de la mansión, al verlos Haru se acercó a ellos – I-pin-chan, Lambo-chan – los saludo ambos niños la miraron con alegría devolviéndole el saludo – Haru necesita un favor-desu~

– ¿En qué podemos ayudarte Haru-nee? – pregunto la pequeña china.

– Lambo-sama hará todo lo que Haru-nee quiera – agrego el niño que tenía una chompa con cierto estampado.

Haru se sintió feliz de que ambos niños desearan ayudarla – Yong-san y Haru deben salir a comprar algunas ingredientes que faltan, por lo cual podrían vigilar que nadie se acerque a la cocina.

Ambos asintieron ante su petición – Lambo-sama evitara que alguien entre a la cocina.

– Muchas gracias-desu~ – les dio una pequeña caricia en la cabeza – como recompensa les daremos Chocolates.

Con más entusiasmo los pequeños fueron rumbo a la cocina dejando a las dos jóvenes – ellos te quieren mucho Haru-san.

– Haru igual los quiere por eso se esforzara en los chocolates que les dará – comento animada mientras caminaban hacia la salida, el sol empezaba a ocultarse tendría que apresurarse para terminar lo que estaban realizando.

Mientras tanto.

Ambos niños se dirigieron a la cocina donde la encontraron un poco desordenada, la pequeña de trenzas se acercó a los recipientes analizando que es lo que estaría haciendo la castaña – ¡Lambo! Haru-nee está haciendo chocolates – con esa oración el pequeño apresuro sus pasos para acercarse a ella y estaba por probar uno cuando fue detenido por la azabache – no puedes.

– Pero I-pin, no creo que a Haru-nee le moleste que tome uno – se quejó el pequeño pero aun con esas quejas su compañera se negaba.

– Solo espera a que llegue Haru-nee y ella te lo de – le propuso aunque sabía que se negaría lo que ocurrió.

– No puedo esperar tanto – miro los chocolates que estaban terminado pero otros que aún no estaban rellenados entonces se le ocurrió una idea – mientras tanto podríamos ayudar terminando de rellenar los chocolates que están vacíos, así terminaran más rápido.

La pequeña lo miro, no era tan mala idea pero sentía que no debían hacer nada sin ninguna supervisión, y tan perdida estaba en los pro y contra de la idea de su amigo, no se percató de que él ya estaba manos a la obra.

Fue a uno de los estantes que contenían varias botellas, recordaba que una vez Haru le había mencionado que en esa botella guardaba lo que era una esencia para darle sabor a los postres, suponía que con los chocolates funcionaria de igual manera así que la tomo dirigiéndose a los rellenos que se encontraban en pocillos, empezó a colocar ese líquido.

– ¡Lambo no! – Con el grito de la azabache soltó la botella vertiendo todo su contenido – eso… era…

– ¡I-pin! ¿Por qué gritaste? Por el susto eche todo el contenido – se quejaba mientras la pequeña seguía sin decir ninguna palabra a la vez que señalaba el botella, no le comprendió al principio pero cuando vio la etiqueta de la botella perdió el color.

Había cometido un "pequeño" error.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¡Listo! – dio un salto de alegría una vez cerro la caja que contenían los chocolates.

– Terminamos a tiempo – agrego la azabache mientras sonreía por la alegría de su amiga, por unos momentos pensaba que no podrían terminarlo, incluso tuvieron tiempo de realizar toda la limpieza del lugar – es la primera vez que preparo chocolates, espero le gusten a Tsunayoshi.

– ¡Por supuesto-desu~! – Sujeto sus manos – Yong-san puso todos sus sentimientos.

Y antes de que pudiera agradecerle por sus palabras el sonido de su teléfono hizo presencia, se acercó para comprobar que le había llegado un mensaje, sonrió al leer el contenido.

Para Haru no le era difícil saber quién fue el remitente de dicho mensaje y más al ver el brillo en los ojos anaranjados de su amiga, sonrió con sinceridad se sentía contenta de que el amor de Tsunayoshi fuera correspondido esta vez.

– ‹‹ _el primer amor de Haru no se realizó›› –_ miro los chocolates que preparo _– ‹‹pero esta vez Haru hará que resulte›› –_ había tomado una decisión, le diría sus sentimientos.

– Haru-san es momento que me marche – realizo una reverencia – gracias por todo, realmente fue divertido preparar los chocolates por San Valentín.

– Me alegro de que te divirtieras-desu~.

– Y a pesar de la personalidad Tsundere de Hayato, estará feliz de poder recibir tus sentimientos – la castaña se sonrojo por sus palabras – suerte – agrego antes de marcharse no quería llegar tarde donde el líder de Vongola.

– Haru necesita valor para lo que va hacer – camino hasta donde sobro un poco de los rellenos que realizaron, sujeto una cuchara y le dio una probada – tiene un sabor diferente a lo habitual, aun así sabe delicioso-desu~ - por alguna razón decidió seguir probando, en parte pensaba que era para darse valor antes de dirigirse a cierto lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de unas largas horas sin tomar ningún descanso, revisando detalladamente todos los documentos que había en el escritorio logro terminar todo el papeleo que habi9a en el escritorio, se sintió orgulloso por su logro aunque se había tardado, miro el reloj dándose cuenta de que su tardanza fue ¡más de seis horas! Todo por culpa de aquellas personas que solo provocaban que el papeleo aumentara no negara que él también era en parte era responsable pero no exageraba, cuando los viera les daría un buen sermón aunque sería ignorado como la mayor parte de tiempo, pero por lo menos había logrado acabar.

Lo mejor sería que fuera a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden no confiaba mucho en el friki del Béisbol para que se encargara de la vigilancia y más si se trataba de la vaca estúpida, y cuando se disponía a salir de ahí, escuchó como la puerta era abierta lentamente y solo una cabeza castaña se asomaba por ella, estaba por regañarla por entrar de esa manera al despacho de Juudaime pero se dio cuenta de que su caminar era bastante extraño, estaba tambaleando demasiado además de ver sus mejillas con un tono rojizo.

Estaba actuando extraño para ser ella. Más extraño de lo habitual.

Se quedó esperando cuales serían sus movimientos – Hayato-kuunnn~ – no se esperaba escuchar su nombre tan alargado, lo cual su rostro sorprendido demostraba pero solo con escucharlo provocaron diferentes sentimientos dentro de él, los cuales decidió ignorar por el momento no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso – Haru se siente demasiado feliz~ – dijo entre risas mientras trataba de acercarse a él lo cual era imposible al estar tambaleándose de una lado a otro mientras su mirada estaba fija al suelo – ¡Hahi! Porque el suelo está moviéndose demasiado-desu – se quejaba – Mou~ Haru siente que puede decir todo lo que quiera en estos momentos~ – levanto su mirada de golpe para mirarlo fijamente, provocando que el peli plateado se tensara ante su mirada fija en el sin saber cómo reaccionar y después ver como se iba acercando poco a poco a él, tuvo tiempo de moverse pero su cuerpo no quería reaccionar a las órdenes que mandaba su cerebro.

Y solo cuando sintió el cuerpo de la castaña demasiado cerca de él fue que despertó - ¿¡qué crees que estás haciendo mujer!? – trataba de alejarla pero su agarre se hacía más fuerte o podría ser que no deseaba lastimarla lo que era lo menos improbable además de que sus sospechas fueron acertadas, ella olía ha alcohol, como era posible que fuera tan descuidada y tomara cuando era más que evidente que no era muy resistente a este, le regañaría.

– Haru solo desea estar con Hayato-kun… por unos momentos, así que no la alejes~ – dijo mientras lo agarraba con más fuerza cuando sintió que no la alejaría se acomodó mejor – Haru no entiende porque Hayato-kun siempre es malo con ella y más cuando esta con Takeshi-kun – se quejó al recordar todas esas tardes que tenía una plática animada con su amigo azabache

Chasqueo la lengua no deseaba escuchar los reclamos de una borracha y más si se trataban de defender al friki del beisbol.

Empezaba a murmurar varias cosas que no se le podían entender mientras su vista estaba en el suelo y de pronto lo miro directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas – Sabes… Haru amaba tanto pero tanto a Tsuna-san que le dolía el corazón… cuando llegamos a la mansión y Kyoko-chan no nos acompañó Haru se sintió muy feliz, ¿Haru es una mala amiga por pensar en eso? – lo miro para que le respondiera pero Gokudera solo la escuchaba mientras trataba por todos los medios evitar que se cayera ya que al parecer no podía sostenerse por sí misma.

– No lo eres – decidió responder viendo cómo se reía ante su respuesta.

– Pero aun así Haru nunca pudo ganarse el corazón de Tsuna-san ¿acaso Haru no es muy atractiva? – el peli plateado no deseaba responderle aquella interrogante.

– ¡Claro que es muy atractiva!... – se respondió así misma – entonces porque no pude ganarme su amor – su voz se apagaba con cada palabras – neh~ Hayato-kun porque Haru no pudo ganar – trato de estar parada correctamente pero no lo logro provocando que casi cayera si no fuera porque el joven de mirada esmeralda la hubiera sujetado de la cintura.

– ¡Pero eso no importa ahora! Haru ya no está interesada en Tsuna-san y ¿Sabes porque? – en esos lo único que deseaba era no estar en aquella situación.

– Lo mejor será que te lleve a tu habitación y dejes de decir tantas tonterías – no deseaba escucharla por el momento aunque una parte de él sentía curiosidad de sus palabras.

– Mou~ Hayato-kun porque eres así con Haru – se quejó mientras hacía unos pucheros y trataba de fruncir el ceño pero lo único que provoco en el peli plateado fue ternura que tuvo que desviar la mirada, antes sus pensamientos nada buenos para su mente.

– ‹‹ _Está totalmente borracha y no sabe lo que realmente está diciendo››_ – se repetía una y otra vez, lo mejor era que la llevara a su cuarto pero el que ella pueda ir sola era una idea descartada, el que solo la sujetara de la cintura se tardarían más en llegar y aunque no lo quisiera solo podía llevarla de una manera, coloco su mano derecha por debajo de las piernas de la joven mientras la mano izquierda sujetaba su espalda la escucho soltar un gritito ante ese movimiento provocando que la joven castaña sujetara con sus manos su cuello.

Todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, Gokudera creía que tal vez había sucumbido en el sueño al escuchar su respirar acompasado, se preguntaba porque motivo ella había decidido emborracharse _– ‹‹debe sentirse mal por la relación de Juudaime y ella, en todo momento no dejo de hablar de él››_

En el lugar que se encontraba se sentía cálido para ella, un lugar seguro le gustaba estar ahí, su cabeza le dolía y aun el mundo seguía moviéndose para ella, entonces se percató que estaba siendo cargada, miro al peli plateado provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un color rojizo, no dijo nada, tampoco sabía que decir entonces a su mente le llego una idea que tenía que aprovecharla por lo cual se acomodó más en el pecho del joven logrando escuchar sus latidos en un principio estos eran normales pero cada vez latían mas rápido como si hubiera corrido una maratón pero aun así ese sonido le tranquilizaba provocando que se quedara dormida.

Tuvo que hacer varias maniobras para lograr la puerta sin soltar a la joven, una vez logrado su objetivo entro a la habitación, era la primera vez que entraba todo el cuarto estaba decorado según la personalidad de la joven, en una parte se podía apreciar varios bocetos, telas y algunas ropas en proceso, no se esperaba que ella deseara ser diseñadora en especial por el gusto que tenía, recordaba los disfraces que confeccionaba pero al ver esos bocetos sabía que ella tenía talento.

Dejo de mirar el sitio para acomodar a la joven en la cama, parecía que no le entregaría esa cosa que compro hace días, había perdido una oportunidad pero aun así se confesaría cuando ella estuviera mejor, estaba por marcharse hasta que sintió que su manga era sujetada.

No te vayas… - la escucho murmurar, la miro sus ojos aún seguían cerrados, pensaba que tal vez lo sujeto por reflejo, trato de librarse pero el agarre se hacía más fuerte – me gustas – dejo de moverse ante sus palabras, la miro comprobando que aun tenía los ojos cerrados, se sonrojo por haber pensado que esas palabras eran para él, chasqueo la lengua para poder al fin librarse, lo mejor era que se marchara si no quería seguir escuchando cosas que no eran ciertas.

Observo por unos momentos más la habitación antes de retirarse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el momento en que estaban desayunando Yamamoto pregunto por Haru al no verla ya que ella siempre sabe estar con ellos, fue en ese momento en que decidió ir por ella pero fue interrumpido por Gokudera – no es necesario que vayas, de seguro estará durmiendo todo el día gracias a la resaca que tendrá.

Todos le miraron sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo y cuando querían preguntar la llegada de una joven los interrumpió – buenos días a todos – los saludo – Hayato podríamos charlar un momento – le solicito, ambos se fueron dejando el comedor en un silencio.

Fue en ese momento en que la pelinegra se enterró de lo que sucedió el día anterior _– ‹‹Haru-san no pudo confesarse››_ es extraño que Haru-san se emborrachara, cuando nos encontramos ayer estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Y yo que se – se quejó el peli plateado.

Estás enojado porque no pudiste entregarle el regalo y declarar tus sentimientos además de que ella se te declaro en ese estado provocando que creyeras que es una mentira – el joven casi se ahoga con su saliva al escucharla para después reclamarle un montón de cosas que trataran de ocultar el bochorno que sentía en esos momentos, estaba tan distraído que no se percató de lo que estaba diciendo – así que le entregaste el collar, aunque no es lo que planeaste en un principio fue una gran estrategia de tu parte – lo dejo solo, sabía que se seguiría negando pero ella tenía que hacer una cosa, con tranquilidad fue hacia la cocina donde todo se encontraba como lo dejaron ayer, lo que la extraño conociendo lo ordenada que era su amiga castaña, miro confusa una caja que no debería estar ahí – los chocolates de Haru-san.

Los chocolates que debía entregar aún estaban ahí, entonces lo vio, botellas de vino vacías colocados debajo de la mesa entonces su mente saco una conclusión cuando probo uno de los rellenos – así que fue de esta manera – escucho la puerta abrirse para ver a un joven de cabellera castaña mirándola.

Llegas buscando a Gokudera sin saludarme y después vienes a la cocina, eso fue doloroso – se quejó.

Lo siento Tsunayoshi, pero tenía una conversación pendiente con Hayato además – así que decidió contarle todo lo que creía y antes de que pudiera seguir informándole dos pequeños entraron a la cocina.

– Me explicarían que fue lo que hicieron para que Haru actuara de aquella manera, no es muy probable de que ella decidiera tomar una botella de vino completa – les regaño.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron, el peli negro no sabía que sería descubierto tan pronto – Fue un accidente Tsuna-nii

– El hecho de que le hayas vertido licor en los chocolates que estaba preparando Haru por accidente no significaba que le pusieras más de lo que ya habías echado Lambo – se quejaba la pequeña china delatándolo en el proceso.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme I-pin – la fulmino con la mirada aunque aquello duro poco y más cuando sintió la mirada penetrante de su hermano – s-solo deseaba ayudar a Haru-nee

– Espero haber escuchado mal y no que le pusiste alcohol a los chocolates de Haru – dijo Tsunayoshi molesto por las travesuras de los pequeños.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó con un gran dolor en la cabeza, la luz del sol entraba por las ventanas provocando más malestar del que tenía – a Haru le duele la cabeza – incluso hablar le dolía se preguntaba qué es lo que había ocurrido para que acabara en ese estado, no recordaba nada pero abrió sus ojos cuando se percató de algo se sentó de golpe, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza por el dolor pero le dejo de importar cuando recordó una cosa - ¡Hahi! Haru no le entrego sus chocolates a Gokudera-san – se lamentaba, tanto lo había planeado quería llorar pero el dolor no la dejaba y fue cuando vio un estuche en la cómoda de su cama junto a un vaso de agua y unas pastilla ¿esas cosas no estaban ahí antes? Se preguntaba quien había podido dejar aquello tomo las pastillas y agradeció mentalmente a la persona bondadosa que le había llevado eso entonces miro ese estuche de color rosado lo miro por varios minutos antes de decidir a abrirla.

Había una nota más y la leyó una y otra vez sin creer lo que decía, se levantó de la cama y sin importarle nada salió de su habitación a toda velocidad, dejando la nota junto al collar en esa cómoda.

Con la luz del sol entrando el collar en forma de un pastelillo brillaba y junto a esta se encontraba una nota

" _tú también me gustas mujer estúpida"_


End file.
